1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of driving pixels using data lines with low resistance and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, an organic electroluminescent display apparatus, or the like, includes a substrate, driving signal lines disposed on the substrate to transfer driving signals, and pixels electrically connected to the driving signal lines. The driving signal lines are formed of a metal material and transfer the driving signals from an external source to the pixels.
As a display area of the display apparatus increases, a length of the driving signal lines increases. Accordingly, an electrical resistance of the driving signal lines increases. In this case, the driving signals may be difficult to be transferred through the driving signal lines. In recent years, copper, generally with a relatively low price and a low specific resistance has been widely used to form the driving signal lines.